


Always The Professional

by jenovasilver



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Because Mycroft, Could be Dangerous, Hesitation, It's an experiment, John's having NONE of that, M/M, Nahhh, Oral Sex, Really? - Freeform, Romantic?, Sherlock's being a whore, Straddling, Totally, casual reading..., like a boss, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's always been sort of the victim of Sherlock's experiments...but this time he might actually enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always The Professional

**+++**

 

**He really should’ve been used to this….at least by now.**

John sat stunned as Sherlock straddled over his thighs, the words stuck in his throat, beer perspiration over his fingertips…if he could talk he would ask ‘why?’. But he was too transfixed on the slinking cat like rhythm of one Sherlock Holmes to process coherent thoughts. It was only after Sherlock neatly placed his narrow torso on the down on the Doctor’s thighs did John’s brain finally caught up with his cock…that thankfully was still pretty soft.

“Um Sherlock…what are you..”

“An experiment.”

“You’re using _that_ as an excuse?” John’s mouth twisted in a nervous smirk, man, why was his throat was so _dry_? If he could just move his hand to swig some ale... “Because frankly, that’s a *horrible* one.”

“Really? Out of all of my experiments you consider _this_ approach horrible?” Damnit, he has a point, _the tosser_ and now the room was surprisingly getting hotter, wait, was the thermostat raised? John couldn’t see it readily but he didn’t remember it even being on. John tried to remain calm and sipped his beer, “Judging by your reactions in careful movements suggest that this is your first time being approached in this manner. Hmmm, _interesting_ , I would assume a man such as yourself _would_ be accustomed to this by various partners.” Sherlock was saying things, John heard the words but they didn't register....he smelled really good and his voice, God that voice.

“O-of course I have with FEMALES, you think I would let just any man straddle me after a day’s long work?”

“So you HAVE had male partners? Who were they?”

“What? No! Yes, no.” John flustered and now the doom set in, his prick was coming alive but that was in part thanks to Sherlock's ass just inches from his junk.

“I see…hmm, this requires study, naturally your love life is of no consequence to me as long as it doesn’t interfere with my experiments and overall work which wonderfully you’ve been diligent in adhering to.”

“Well as long as that’s cleared, my love life is really *none* of your business which is something your routinely disregard, so if we’re done here.” Sherlock shifted, his torso finally made contact with the growing bump in John’s trousers, it took long enough and John swallowed before speaking. “Because this isn’t the _height_ of awkward, mind telling me why you’re doing this?”

“Pointless, you wouldn’t understand, simply collecting necessary data.”

“On my lap?”

“Yes, problem?”

“Where do I even begin?”

“I see, perhaps another position is required?” Then as suddenly as he was on John’s lap he propped himself up off it, pinning John to the sofa; Sherlock was like a tree, pale gorgeous skinny tree that was now curling over John with his inky black hair draped just above his eyebrows and his breath soft against John’s cheek. “Is this satisfactory?” damnit, John has had enough, every man has his limits and seeing that his personal space was WELL breached, it was high time he did something about it.

“Um yes, but..” John reached his hands and gripped firmly on Sherlock’s ass; the look of surprise was worth it, “Seeing that this is something apparently *too* complicated for me to understand, I figure we just cut to the next step where I just snog you here on the sofa.”

“That is not crucial to the experiment, however..I’ll take your offer in future consideration.”

“Oh for the love of!” John pulls Sherlock’s head in for a kiss that was both exasperated and hungry, his lips neatly mash themselves over the Detective’s for just a barest of a second. He just had to do something about those lips, “There! It’s done, now unless you plan on continuing this further could you please get off me so I can finish my drink and watch the telly?!” Sherlock sat still in silence and John stared at him, it was like the man was downloading something into his mind and the puzzled stare itself was one of some distress. John was wondering perhaps HE went too far that perhaps this WAS just an experiment…the minute felt like an eternity before Sherlock even made a move.

“John.” Sherlock said in almost a warble.

“Yes?”

“Again.”

“Right.” And John gave Sherlock another kiss, this time it was a bit more firm and longer, the taste of the ale passed through John’s mouth into Sherlock’s and he process the information filling him. John’s wary, he’s confused and intrigued and pulled away leaving Sherlock slightly disappointed with the absence, “So…satisfied?” Sherlock reached for the bottle in John’s hands and took a swig and then without warning kissed John. Sherlock looked through the veil of his eyelashes at John who had the look of absolute wanting on his face.

“The differences are clear, because I don't normally comsume ale on a regular basis, the taste thusly-” Suddenly Sherlock’s entire view of the world has been flipped horizontally and now found he was pinned underneath Watson. “You didn’t let me finish my analysis.”

“Nope.” John smirked then polished off the remainder of the ale but he didn’t swallow it and pressed his mouth on Sherlock’s, emptying out the liquid into his mouth. There was a slight gag on Sherlock's part then he finally allowed the smooth drink down his throat. The pressure on his mouth and the faintest brushes of tongue was a completely foreign experience to the Detective, _John is kissing me_ , _this is his strength on me_....he lingered in the sensation before John finished and pulled his lips off slowly.

“Now…will you tell me?”

“I’ll need....more sufficient data.” John nearly rolled his eyes at the remark not that Sherlock paid attention to it, “The situation is the same however the feelings at the precisely same moment are not, hmm, predictable and yet I’m still intrigued, John, let me suck you.” That’s when John’s eyes widen, “Please, this is purely for data, the act it self provides no real gratifications on my behalf, perhaps you might find some enjoyment from it in which case will be most beneficial for your lost of any precious down time you seem so fond of.”

“You always manage to say the most romantic things Sherlock.”

“A veiled attempt at sarcasm? Really John, I expect better from you.”

“Fine,” John sat himself up on the sofa and unzipped his fly, “Then I expect better from you.”

“Rarely, if ever do I ever disappoint. You have no need to fear for any lack of satisfaction, I can assure you my technique is sound.”

“Now you’re making it sound like this is some sort of propostion on the street.”

“Is it uncomfortable for you?”

“J-just a tad..” John said in a soft almost sad voice and Sherlock took note, _John does not like that_ , he gently moved over the Doctor and planted another breathy kiss along the collarbone, “Do you want….me to remove the jumper?”

“Leave it on…its part of the experiment.”

Everything moved in slow motion, Sherlock dragged his lips down the jumper collar and sent his fingers up under…his nails lightly scratching John’s chest and made him wince. John just held his breath and watched silently as Sherlock placed firm kisses on his abdomen and made his way towards the bulge, there were warning signs going off in John’s head. They’re mates, coworkers, partners….wait, _partners_? That has different connotations attached so they're mates but mates don’t straddle one another and they certainly don’t suck another’s cock (those are some great mates if they did..). The belt was unbuckled, the fly pulled down...John tried to remain neutral, to accept that this was a bizarre experiment, that’s it so why not do as Sherlock asked and enjoy it?  
  
Because this was Sherlock...the most brilliant man John's ever met was now taking off his pants and was going to suck him off.  
  
Sherlock. Him. SUCKING HIM OFF.  
  
 _Sherlock_.

The gingerly brush of tongue just across his bulge sent signals to John's brain, that this WAS actually happening and John placed his right hand over his eyes, he thought that if he didn’t _look_ at Sherlock between his legs that it would be a little easier. He couldn’t have been more wrong.

Not being able to see just made the act so much more sensual, Sherlock was making the most painstakingly precise licks on his bulge, causing the fabric wet with John's precum and his salvia. It really was becoming quite hotter inside the flat, John was convinced that the thermostat had to have been messed with…

“Sherlock..y-you gotta..” Sherlock used his teeth and started pulling down John’s trousers so that his cock was freed and bobbed in the air, it was so rough and fast that John’s reactions barely registered. “Sherlock! Oh my God-” And John felt himself melt down, yeah it was hot but now he knew why…that heat, came from Sherlock, the man was a fucking furnace apparently because there was no reason for why that mouth is so blasted hot down there. John laid his head back on the sofa and just let Sherlock do as he wanted, his long arms reached up from below John and scratched underneath John’s jumper onto his skin as he sucked, his wonderful tongue circling the head and slit. collecting the bubbles of sperm before engulfing the shaft down damn near to the base. John twitched in his mouth...this was good head and he was going to come before Sherlock pulled his lips off him, “W-wha..why did you..”

“I have a date.” Sherlock just stood up and reached into his pocket to pull out his mobile.

“Date? Wait...you date?” John gave him the look of what he just heard was in some sort of alien tongue, it really shouldn't have surprised him that Sherlock had lovers (for God's sake look at the man!) but that he ACTUALLY seemed interested in mingling with ordinary people and possibly sex...something about those two things didn't really fit. 

Sherlock sighed, he knew what John was thinking because the man had ordinary thoughts, “Yes, on occasion I find myself prowling, it’s not particularly challenging to acquire a lover for a night, I rarely try…and satisfying them is even more painfully dull.”

“So who are you calling exactly?”

“Todd Collingsworth, 29, 6’2, veterinarian, likes pool, plays it terribly, indulges in roleplay and is woefully inadequate there as well. Favourite positions, top, receiving head, bottom if drunk enough and if drunk, violent, coming to grips with his sexuality, known to beat his lovers if they are disobedient to his needs.”

“And you’re dating him WHY?” Sherlock found the number and called, “Sherlock?”

“Shh, ah, yes, Todd? 7pm, my place, bring whatever strikes you.” Sherlock hung up and turned to John nonchalantly, “Thank you John for your patience during this experiment.” And he walked towards his bedroom, John sat on the sofa for a moment then he pulled up his pants and walked right to Sherlock’s room. Seeing that the man never paid heed to privacy with him, John returned the favour and slammed open the door; that didn’t garner any sort of reaction from Sherlock though. Predictable. “I know you have a multitude of questions to ask but I do have to get ready for this date and I don’t have the time to answer them.”

“Fine, you don’t have to answer any of them.” John closed the door behind him, “But you’re not leaving this room to go with that wanker.”

“Really John…there’s no need to concern yourself, I’ve never displeased him so he’s never-” Sherlock’s face was grabbed by John and pulled into another kiss. “John..I’m always..prompt.”

“Well today you’re going to be late.”

He'd be damned if he was going to allow Sherlock go with a man that possibly would hurt him, John knew that Sherlock knew that this was a trigger, this was an experiment of course..John's just playing into it but the thought that someone would bruise this man. He's never met this Todd however John's encountered blokes LIKE Todd before, guys who never knew their limits, guys who snapped and lashed out physically at their partners for no reason, fuck if he'd EVER do something like that and double fuck if he was ever going to let someone do that to Sherlock.

The violence done to that person's body would be _legendary_.

John vanished those thoughts and pinned Sherlock to the bed, now HE was straddling over Sherlock and removed his jumper hastily...Sherlock did say he was going on a date but that wasn't going to happen anymore because John made this declaration as he lowered his body down.

"Not going to happen...not as long as I draw a single breath.."

"John..you don't have control of me...I'm quite capable of rational thoughts and adept at defending myself, your reaction to this, while heartfelt is completely unnecessary-" John simply grabbed the sides of Sherlock's face and kept it firmly focused on him, he wanted to ensure that he was going to see the seriousness now.

"Not. Going. To. Happen. Period. _Done_." All of the sudden Sherlock found it incredibly difficult to retort. __

__Sherlock felt himself going hard, John assumed control, no, took over him...but it wasn't the same as possessing him, this was John fear for his safety._   
_ __

_John's protecting me, John's worried about me..._

_John wants me. And I want him._

_I want._

_**Need.**   
_

Sherlock raised his arms to unbuckle John's pants as he tore off his jumper, it started slow but then became a fury of tearing and mouths pressed to together so hard that the release almost was too painful.

The experiment is over.

**+++++**

Sometime around 6:55pm there was a knock on the door, knocking was bizarre and possibly the only person that both John and Sherlock knows that *actually* knocks is Hudson and maybe Lestrade. Either way…the knocking didn’t cease and that prompted John to get up in mid coitus, shirtless, with trousers part way off his hips and walk out of the room highly annoyed…he quickly glanced at Mycroft simply sitting in the chair reading a periodical contently. That too, was pretty normal..

John swung open the door to a 6’2 bottle blonde, relatively attractive young man holding a small bag containing condoms and lube who gave John the once over look…almost as if he was trying to put together the very easy pieces of a children’s puzzle. This was Todd and before words left his lips which would ultimately lead to John sending his fist into this man's face...

“Sherlock is tied up at the moment…literally, so um, oh,” And John takes the bag, “Thanks!” then slams shut the door. John thed takes the moment to look at Mycroft again, “You were here to-”

“-see that Sherly’s body is in good hands. Yes.”

“The best really.”

“Naturally Doctor.” Mycroft places the periodical under his arm and he gives the Doctor the small smile that John couldn’t tell if it was heartfelt, “I’ll leave you to your…activities.” then walks out the door.

John knew that there was a proper way of handling matters…but there was a time and place for it and as soon as he’s done with Sherlock, he’ll go back to giving a damn about being professional again..

 

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I uhh, thought long and hard about doing this without a proper sex scene...I'm sorry, I tried to fit one in there but like it moved so well without one that. I SWEAR I WONT DENY SEX AGAIN! Maybe.


End file.
